


Order 66 - Wrecker

by JoyceKane



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyceKane/pseuds/JoyceKane
Summary: During order 66, Wrecker protects you from his brothers.
Relationships: wrecker/jedi!reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Order 66 - Wrecker

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I post a fanfic so please bear with me I did my best!

Through the chaos and the blaster bolts you saw him fall to his knees. Time had suddenly stopped ticking in your ears. Once the overwhelming wave washed over you, you ran to him. You looked around, no more enemies, all dead *But not him!* you thought.

\- "Come on, big guy! Come one, Wrecker! Get up." You put his right arm over your shoulders, attempting to get him to stand.  
\- "I- I can't!" His voice usually so full of cheer and laughter was now faint and shaky. "I can't."

Taking a deep breath, you closed your eyes, wishing you could delay what you knew was inevitable. You gently put him down, his back resting against a pile of debris. The arms that used to carry you to safety were now clinging to you like those of a child lost in a nightmare. *Please let me be strong for him.* Mustering all your courage, you looked him in the eyes, fighting the tears, fighting to smile. The force of nature that was Wrecker was now an utterly broken body, blood pouring out of every wound. You pressed a hand against his chest. All these boring classes about Force healing would have to prove useful, you couldn't fail. Your hands were unsteady but you had to help him, you looked at his face, he was pale and in pain, but the most shattering thing was the fear in his gaze. His breathing was growing weak.

\- "It's alright, I've got you! I've got you!"

He shook his head, trembling.

\- "I'm going to die." Distress piercing through his voice. "I killed my brothers and I'm going to die."  
\- "No- no, no! You're fine, it can be healed! It can be-" You stopped talking as he put his big hands over yours.  
\- "Please hold my hand... like when we were on that bridge..."

You sniffled, thinking of that day: the tallest bridge of the planet you were on and you had had to guide him to safety.  
You took his hands in yours.

\- "I'm not letting go, big guy. We're going home together."

A weak smile illuminated his features, as if allowing himself to believe this lie. A jolt of pain ran through his body, he greeted his teeth, squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his grip on your hand. Tears started streaming down your face.

\- "You're in pain!" You panicked, Wrecker was alway alright, he couldn't be in such agony.  
\- "It's-" He took a breath. "It's ok, baby girl."

He was now looking at you with such tenderness. Trembling, he put a hand on your cheek and stared at your face as if to capture every little detail and lock it in his memory. A single tear rolled from his eye. You met his gaze and you couldn't fight anymore. Your body was convulsing, tears falling from your eyes.

\- "I can't save you, Wrecker! I can't- I can't save you!"

Moving his face closer to yours with difficulty, he whispered.

\- "But you already did."

You lifted your face, frowning. With his last strength he reached for his belt and took a little chain with something that looked like a pendant out. The necklace was tiny in his hand.

\- "Do you remember?"

*How could I not? It was the day we got lost in a maze and spent hours trying to find our way out. It was when you wrecked with your bare hands that droid that had shot me. That's the little necklace I made from the droid's fingers while we were waiting for help. The token I gave you because you saved my life.*

\- "Yes." You smiled fondly. "I remember."  
\- "Take it... so you can remember me." He says almost shyly, pressing your hands over it.  
\- "I will always remember you!" You protest.  
\- "Please! You gave it to me, and I always kept it. Now I give it to you."

Defeated, you took the necklace from his palm and held onto it tightly. He relaxed, his breathing weakening, colors drained from his face. A heavy sigh lifted his chest, he winced and suddenly grabbed your forearm. You smiled through your tears, doing your best to reassure him, putting your hands on his biceps.

\- "It's ok! Come on, it's ok, it's ok, Wrecker. Hey, you promised me a drink when we get back from this one, heh! You can't leave me to drink all by myself at the 79'." Something broke in you. There wouldn't be any more drinks at the 79', there wouldn't be anything left, but you kept talking, wanting to believe there was still a chance. "Come on, we'll have a drink! I'll patch you up, come on! Please... please don't leave me."

He was almost completely still now. A small smile flashed on his face, he didn't look afraid anymore.

\- "I love you." He said these words in a whisper.  
\- "I love you, Wrecker."

You carefully put a hand to his cheek, feeling the comforting roughness of his skin and you thought: *Never again will his lips touch mine.* You moved your face closer, *Never again will I find comfort in his arms.* You pressed your forehead against his, *I won't take his hand in mine when he's scared of heights... ever again.* A tear rolled from your eyes onto his face. When you broke the touch he had stopped breathing.

\- "Wrecker?"

Your voice broke. Shaking, awaiting for him to open his eyes and shout before sweeping you off the ground and escaping; but that moment never came. You threw yourself onto his chest, clinging to him as if he was the only thing keeping you alive. Sobs were shaking your body, tears blinding you, you dug your face in the crook of his neck. Everything shattered inside and around you. Suddenly you realized the direness of the situation and got to your knees. You couldn't leave him here, let his body be abandoned on the battlefield, a nameless corpse among others. You clenched your fists at this thought.  
With all your strength you pulled his arms, trying to move him away from the rubbles. You were weak, sweat, blood and tears dried and itchy on your face. You pulled again but the giant soldier was too heavy for you to carry. You heard a noise, clones. You crouched and delicately put his hands down. With infinite tenderness you looked one last time at his face.

\- "I'm sorry my love but I must go."

You ran, the sound of frantic blasting hitting your ears. You fled, holding the necklace tightly in your hand. You would never let go of this. You would never forget.


End file.
